Rollballion
Redonese, a.k.a Rollballion is a forest planet in the galaxy of milky way. Its first and original populators were space gorillas but it is now populated by lots of different species. About three billion years ago thousands of space gorillas migrated to the planet of Redonese and settled down in the endless lush forests. They built the town Kobak in the southern hemisphere and were joined by even more space gorillas. A society was born. Kobak grew larger and larger and after a couple of hundred years the second city was built; Utu Gozap. Space Gorillas kept moving to Redonese and after Utu Gozap was built, cities were started everywhere, from small villages to large cities. After thousands of years of Space Gorillas living with no order or proper system, one particular Space Gorilla got an evil idea. He saw an opportunity to gain power for himself and make sure it stayed that way. His name was Pordul. Most Space Gorillas back then had a really low intelligence, and Pordul was one of the only ones with a relatively high IQ. He tricked groups of poor Space Gorillas to join his army in exchange for food and someplace to live. Pordul then used his army to loot villages of food, money, weapons and other goods. The army grew bigger and bigger, and the cities they raided got bigger and bigger. After ten years, Pordul and his now really large army decided to bring down the capital Kobak and make Pordul the first leader in Redonese's history. He took the people of Kobak and the other two large cities, Uto Gozap and Utu Hoful, and made them all slaves for him and his army. It was a cruel military dictatorship. After two hundred years, one of Pordul's generals, Apoo, took his batallion of soldiers and raided the presidential palace in a military coup, the first of many. They killed Pordul and made Apoo leader of Redonese. Apoo wasn't very different from Pordul, he had the same idea of how to rule a country and continued the slavery. He gave the military what they wanted, so they supported him like they supported Pordul. After another hundred years, General Baoloo made another coup and killed Apoo, making himself leader. He kept ruling the country the same way as the other two, and had the military with him. The system went on and on, new dictators came and went and nothing really changed. In the meantime more and more species came to earth, some with higher intelligence. After some time, whe the 193:d dictator ruled over redonese something special happened. On the planet of Redonese there was one particular individual named Rollballx. Rollballx had a twisted mind and always wanted to kill and torture people. He had traveled to Redonese from his homeplanet earth, wanting to come back one day to enslave all of mankind. Rollballx was of course a human, much more intelligent than the Space Gorillas inhabiting most of Redonese. He used this intelligence to start the biggest coup in Redonese's history, overthrowing the whole army of Space Gorillas and the then dictator, Osmatz. Rollballx's plan was to lure the whole army into a trap, wiping them all out and locking Osmatz in the palace by himself. He accomplished this by using a lame gorilla-disguise to pretend he was the highest general on all of Redonese (except for Osmatz.) General Rollballx gave Osmatz the false information that the city was under siege and that he needed the whole army to protect the presidential palace from demise. Osmatz fell for the trick and Rollballx gained access to the whole army. He led them straight out from the edge of a cliff, making them fall thousands of meters to their death. He then returned to the city of Kobak and initiated the second part of his plan. He released all of the slaves and ordered them to invade the palace and to kill president Osmatz. Of course they did what he said, but when the job was done he locked them all up again, and they were too stupid to do anything else but obey. Rollballx looted the palace of the presidents money and of other goods.